


Scary

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The being is gloomy and silent as he drains the cup dry and Dean is sure to remain on his best manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary

Title: Scary  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean Winchester and Death  
Words: 100  
Genre: Humor/General  
Summary: The being is gloomy and silent as he drains the cup dry and Dean is damned sure to remain on his best manners.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Dean's hand shakes more than he would like and the china cup rattled against the plate underneath. Extra cream, extra sugar, and a wedge of lemon. He thinks that was right.

He places it by the gentleman's hand and is careful not to touch him just in case this act would have dire consequences. It's so normal when Death's lips part around the rim of the cup that it's scary.

The being is gloomy and silent as he drains the cup dry and Dean is damned sure to remain on his best manners.

A smile trembles on his face. "Refill?"


End file.
